Mello's letters
by HolliKat
Summary: Mello's and My first story ever and its a Q&A story so ask as many questions you want and I give answers for you. Rated T for Mello's mouth and the questions.
1. Ask Mello!

_Hey People, its me Holli-Kat and I'm going to work with Mello to answer your questions to please send me any kind you want, and we'll try to answer the best we can, right Mello?_

Yeah, sure whatever just don't expect me to be like 'the perfect little diaper- oh I mean Near' and talk about really personal things, so asked away.

I don't mind answering you questions unless they're stupid and ask about that little 'sheep-head' Near, so be smart and don't make me fuck'n kill you. And I mean it... Dumb Near.

_Sorry 'bout that -hits back of Mello's head- I try to teach him not to do that but somethings you can and somethings you can't. Anyway asked any questions and I'll make him answer or get Matt to...you know...make him answer, thats it. Ask questions! And I might even put in my own input. So please ask as many questions you want. _

Now thats bad , I mean Matt's perverted enough, and you're almost as bad.

_See yah' _

**Bye,**

So Ask plenty of questions on anything, even what ever question' your perverted little minds can think of, so this is my first Q-A thing so be nice/funny/slightly yaoi-crazed.


	2. Mello's questions and answers 1

Hey people my second chapter so tell your firends to ask Mello and I a question. We don't mind what kind it is I'll make Mello answer and _I_ will be _Italic_ in the answers.

Aright first one:

Supernatural Stalker:

Ok, so this is for Holli and Mells to answer: Do you like lumpy pudding?

P.S.I LOVE CHOCOLATELUMPY PUDDING.

P.S. graham crackers... teehee!

Lumpy pudding? Umm what the hell is that, so I can't say I do like it.

_I Love Lumpy Pudding too! _

Right? Um I like chocolate pudding if that counts but I haven't tried that with graham crackers...I'll try it sometime.

_He just doesn't know our messed up friend-ship so don't take him for real. LUMPY PUDING!_

ZetsubouAi

**OMK...wow, Mello, I had no clue you had such a bad mouth o.o ...Okay, so yeah, I did. But that doesn't mean you need to use it that much. o.o Anyway, to the questions~!**

Have you seen Little Kuriboh's leather pants video? It's really funny, and everytime I watch it, I think of you. Of course, each time I hear it, I keep imagining the DN cast wanting to steal your leather pants...just watch out, Mello. o.e  
Yeah I saw it a couple times thanks to the very blonde author who showed it to me._ Sorry Mels I just love the song so catchy._

**Okay, um...Do you know any good 'yo momma' jokes? X3  
** Well just a few not a lot but their the normal ones, frankly I think they are rather stupid and are unneeded. _Your like a constant downer are you, but I have a few._

**Do smilies annoy you? :P I think I use them too much.  
**Yeah they do sometime like if there are two many or are over used._ Same here._**  
Do fangirls annoy you? How about yaoi fangirls? :3  
**Not all fangirls annoy me but do not get me started on the yaoi ones, those are extremely hard to get rid of, and I mean run away from. _Think of me I have to run with him._**  
Ever watch Elfen Lied? If so, what did you think of it?  
** I really like that anime, a lot. It was so bloody and awesome and had explosions. Thumbs up from me._ I agree fully heartedly _ to everything he said.**  
Ever have a blonde moment? if so, please describe it ^.^  
**Uh yeah I have had a couple, and once there was a time where I was sitting down eating a chocolate bar and I randomly said...'This tastes like chocolate'. Dumb huh? _I have blonde moments everyday but I'm a real blonde though._**  
****I give you and HolliKat chocolate bars for your kindness :) 'Cause y'all both rock :D **

Thanks I'll enjoy it until I eat it._ Mmmm chocolate._

Always-Aftermath

**Ummmm... **

**Mello did you ever actually LIKED Near? :3 Matt is his answer true?  
**Umm well when I was very little like 6 years old and Near was 5 I wanted to be his friend but then I found out he didn't like to talk and stuff._ Yes his answer is true, I can answer that for you._**  
Mello, now...Matt or Near or ummm... Beyond? **

Umm like like-like? Near is Near I hate him Matt is my best-friend and I think Beyond is really cool but I was surprised that he did get caught right as he was set on fire._ R.I.P Beyond Birthday. I love him._

Well thats it for chapter 2 Ask more questions!


	3. Mello's questions and answers 2

Hey people! Its me again, and thanks for all the questions and review this time! Mello is being nice today so he'll answer all of your questions nicely. So please ask more and tell you friends! Remember the I am _like this, _**Mello is bold, **and the questions are underlined.

_First question is from:_

_Ryuk's-poison-apples._

Yo Mello, how have you been lately?  
**I've been good lately thanks for asking.**  
~Questions~

1. Can you tell me a little bit about your past? For story purposes.  
**Umm alright. I was abused by me dad who blamed me for my mother death when she was in a car accident when I was four. My father was found out while running out of a bar and hitting me in town where he was took in the Wammy's after an I.Q test. **_Poor Mello! _  
2. Do you perfer Reese's over Hershey's or vise versa?  
**No I like Hershey's way more but Reese's is really good too. **_Same with me_  
3. How long have you known Matt?  
** I knew Matt ever since I was 5 and had to share a room with him.**  
4. Hmmm...Can I have a hug? I'll give you a chocolate bar!  
** Umm okay? * Hugs* Umm thanks for the candy. **_Isn't he sweet? _  
Byez~ 

_See ya'_

_Next :_

_Ryukisu._

Hi Hollicat! Following in Zet's foot steps I see... Well how did you get to get Mello to agree to this?  
_ Hi yup she's my bestest friend who live in the same city as me! Ummm I sorta just took him and Matt helped me but turns out Mello not that angry at me. Weird huh?_

That's for mello 

**Thanks for the chocolate bar.**

_Next is_

_LesserThenThree3_

'Ello! Nice idea, Holli, by the way. Now let's see what perverted/personal questions I can think up for Mello ^_^ _Hi I thought it was a good idea too '-' lol go right ahead for the questions._

1) How did you get to be at Wammy's? How did you become an orphan?  
** Look at the first question please, I don't want to repeat it. **_Touchy subject, so please just look at the first question._  
2) Which is better: White chocolate, dark chocolate, or milk chocolate?  
** Milk chocolate defiantly. **_Yum I ____love chocolate too!_  
3) Why did you let Takada use a blanket when you searched her? Any guy your age wouldn't botch that opportunity... unless you go THAT way...  
** No I am not gay, I just didn't want to be looked at like a perv and I didn't need some bitch complaining. **_Mello *hits back of Mello's head* No bad words_  
4) Speaking of, what's going on between you an Matt? I've got a feeling you drew half of those yaoi pictures out there. Haha, kidding, but seriously, answer the question.  
** Nothing is going on between me and Matt. He's my best-friend even though all of you fangirls think its more. And why would I even draw that shi- I mean stuff.**  
...Okie dokie, that's all for now. Thanks guys! 

_No problem and keep asking questions! **Welcome.**_

_Next is:_

_Supernatural-stalker._

I am officially a regular reviewer! lol. And Mello, TRY LUMPY PUDDING! It's awesome. Holli will tell you that. _ It is good. You Need to try it Mells. ___**I'll try some later.**

On with the questions! Well, actually just one.

Mello, do you know where Matt is? I can't find him. He took off with Left4Dead 2, and I wanted to play it... :( ** Umm I think I saw him go off to the store and then to the mall or board-walk. Thats where he went a couple days ago haven't seen him since. Sorry. **_He'll come back with your game don't worry._

_Next is:_

_ZetsubouAi._

Okay...So smilies annoy you...I'll keep that in mind. And, anyway(time to embarrass Mello), you still love Beyond Birthday? How cute! Aww~...** No I don't Love BB I just think he was smart and would be a good mentor.**  
But you should know that you Death Note peoples never die in us fangirls' worlds. Therefore, are you saying you're a BBxMello fan/supporter? If so...*highfives* That rocks. Epicly.  
**No I do not support yaoi or any pairings like that. **_Lol Mello is getting angry._  
So, wait...Does this mean you don't like Matt as anything more than a buddy? Well, darn...At least you sill have BB...*giggles*  
** I-I cannot answer your first question about Matt aand for the last time I do not Like BB that way!**  
Oh, and Mello, do you shave your legs? For some reason, I can't see you doing that, but at the same time, I can't see you /not/ doing that, y'know?  
** Okay I do not shave my legs the hairs are blonde and rather small so its hard to see them.**  
Hm...So you enjoyed Elfen Lied, eh? That's cool. Speaking of bloody/violent topics, I plan on writing a big crime/mystery-type story for all you DN peoples. Most of you will be in it(save for the minor, minor characters), but...not all of you are going to finish it out alive...I don't want to give out any spoliers, but I just wanted to know if you had a ideas/suggestions~  
**Nope not really but maybe you should make it a cross-over with the Akatsuki from Naruto and make them another detective like people-thing.**  
Well, until later...Bye, bye, Holli and MarshMello~! :D 

_See ya' _** Bye, please don't call me that.**

_Next is: _

_Always-Aftermath._

Yay! * Huggles* Its 1:20 am here and I am over active! No sugar or anything! XD  
_That happened to me a couple of times but then after a hour I crashed._  
What es your favorite type of chocolate? My favorite is Dark! So good! Oh and have you ever been mistaken for a girl? Is so what was the funniest / most embarrassing moment? *huggles again*  
** I love milk chocolate and yes I have been mistaken as a girl. Matt and I were walking into Wal-Mart ti get stuff anf an old man who was the greeter hit my chest with his cane and whispered to Matt 'She's good look'n but a little flat-chest huh son.' I was not happy.**_ Lol Lol LOL thats funny_  
Bye Bye!  
_Bye! _**See ya'.**  
_Always_ 

There you have it my third chapter ask more questions.


	4. Mello's questions and answers 3

_Hey people whats up! I know its been awhile since I updated, but sadly I don't have that many people to ask questions so her goes._

**ExplodingPotatoes ** _Writes:_

oh my Kira...this is awesome :D_ Why thank you_

HIIIIII*is a super fangirl of Mello*** umm thanks for being a fan.**

i have many question but my brain is exploding from overload so i just have  
three~~~  
_Happens to me all the time don't worry._** I have a bad feeling about this.**  
you notice that your scar makes you look a little like Zuko from  
Avatar?[it makes you sexy]  
** Huh really I didn't notice, but you half way right it does a little but the scars are different, his is red and mine is just darker then my skin tone. And his is only around his eye mine goes down my fae.**  
you know how to bake?if you do, can you teach me please?[i nearly caught  
the cake on fire last time i tried]  
**Umm yeah I do know how, but so does Holli so maybe you can ask her instead. **_I would be happy to help teach you if I can lick the spoon and bowl._  
i have a hug?  
**Sure? * hugs* **_ AWW! Mello is be'n sweet! _**Shut up. **_Shut can't go up._  
yay keep up the awesome work Holli :P 

_Sure and don't forget to ask your friend to ask meh some questions._

_Next is :_

**Supernatural-Stalker :**

OH MY GOD! Flat chested Mellonie! Teehee..._ I know it was soo funny. I was there too._

Anyway, if Matt doesn't come back, can you help me search for him?  
**Duh Matt's my best friend and some how he'll get his arse in trouble with out us.**_ He's got a point but I'll help too._  
Oh, and my real question is: In the BB Murder book, you say "to use a word  
from an old detective novel" Does that mean you read old detective novels? 

**Yes I do like to read old detective novels, I read them in my spare time. I enjoy reading like yourself and Holli so maybe you both should check into them. **_I try them Mells~_

Well thats all the questions I got this time, please tell your friends and ask more questions Bye Bye~


	5. Mello's questions and answers 4

Hey whats up persons! I'm happy, more people asked me questions this time, but I have one for you guys, I need a Beta-Reader, so I'd love it if you gave me some people that would help, Thanks.

~~~~~~H-K~~~~~~

_First one,_

_ExplodingPotatoes :_

yaaaay  
_Hi !_  
thanks for answering :D  
**Heh, no prob, I don't mind.**  
and i was wondering,how long have you been friends with Matt?  
**Umm ever since I was 5 and a-half, well when I first moved into the Wammy's.**  
so uhhh...i don't really have anything else to ask.  
**Well thats kinda weird.**  
except this:what do you eat other than chocolate? 

**I eat normal food, but I just eat chocolate a hole lot more.**

_So ask more questions byes-byez._

_Next is:_

_Empressfate _

_Ooh a new person._

__XD I love these 'ask the chraracter' things and when I saw it was MELLO, I was  
just like OMK *fangirl squee*  
_ I know I love them too, {Anyway this is me HolliKat}_  
1. So, Mello, what would you change your codename to if the need arose?  
**I don't really know I haven't thought about that, but maybe something cool, like Drake or something?**  
2. Do you ever cosplay? As who?  
**I cosplayed as Deidara from Naruto once, but then I cosplayed at Zexion from Kingdom hearts, its really fun,**_ Lucky, I can't cosplay cause everything needs a credit-card._  
3. Do you paint your toenails red with pink flowers?  
**OneTime, how does that get out so fast.**_...Internet? I dunno._  
4. Have you ever woken up and felt like burning a couch?  
**Weirdly enough I have, and I kinda wish I did, but Matt was like, 'Noo thats my Video-gaming couch.' **_I have a drawing chair, and I don't want anyone to burn that if its kind of the same._  
5. I LOVE YOU MELLO! But I don't really wanna date you. You're too cool! Can I  
have a hug, though? 

**Umm, okay, * Hugs*. Ask more questions! Tell me again why I had to say that?**_ Because it sound more cool when the person thats answering the questions wants to answer more._

_Next is:_

_Ryuks-Poizun-Apples _

Hola, I'm back! And thank you for answering my questions :)  
_No problem, I like forcing Mello to answer._  
Questions and Responses

1. I'm sorry to hear that Mello. What's your least favorite nickname given to  
you by fangirls?  
**Umm,**** probably, 'MarshMello' because I'm not white and fluffy like that Sheep called Near.**  
2. Eh, same here! *gets protective armor just in case* Isn't there atleast  
one thing you like about Near?  
** I guess, I like how he looks young and that make anybody buy him what he wants.**  
3. Cool~ *gets protective armor just in case* What do you think about he yaoi  
pairings of MelloxMatt and MelloxNear? I don't really care for them...  
**I don't like them either, Matts my best friend and he probably would never let me be seme, IF we were dating, which we aren't. **_Rriiight lol._  
Thanks for the hug. And update soon authoress! 

_I will thanks for the questions._** Your welcome fro the hug.**

~~~~~~H-K~~~~~~

Well thats all the questions, and answers, Mello is in his room eating chocolate so I can't make him say bye, but remember that I would like a Beta reader so thanks and ask more questions.


	6. Mello's questions and answers 5

Hi people its me again. Sorry for the long wait. School started again, and its hard to type with school stuff, but I promise I will try. I am _italics _the questions are like this_,_ and Mello is **Bold.** And the question-askers _are like this_.

Mello's letters.~~~~~

_The first is: _

_ExplodingPotatoes _

hihiiihiiiihhi  
_Hi Hi hi! _**Uh Hi?**  


I'd volunteer to be a beta but I'm super busy so I don't think I can TT^TT .But  
anywhoo~~I remembered what else I wanted to say. Actually it's a lot of other  
stuff.  
_Oh thanks anyway! It makes me feel happy inside knowing people would like to help me._  
you had the choice between marrying Matt or Near, who would you marry?And  
you can't say neither!  
** It would have to be Matt. He's my bestfriend and who said we really would have to do anything.**  
you were trapped in a closet for the rest of your life, would you rather  
have a door or a window as your only escape option?

**Umm it would be window. Windows make an easy escape.**

's your favorite anime/manga? And friend says that you look like  
someone from Bleach, but she's a girl. And she had a dream about you also,  
that you married that person...weird huh?  
**Uh yeah, it is. I like to many animes/mangas to too hard to choose.**  
is your weirdest dream you have ever had?  
**Once again way to many. I have weird dreams a lot. **_Heh same with me._  
you speak Latin?  
**No but I need to learn how to. **_Same here._  
's your opinion about the MattxNear yaoi pairing? i think it is stupid  
and that it SHOULD BURN TO THE GFROUND!  
**I agree with you. I don't care what the fangirls say, that pairing needs to die. **_Absolutely. I____hate the pairing. _  
That's awesome that you cosplayed as Deidara too :D. I suggest cosplaying as  
Grelle from Kuroshitsuji, I think it'd be funny to see you dressed up like  
him. Thanks for answering my questions! ^_^ 

**I don't know him but I'll look it up. And your welcome answering questions, I'm actully starting to like it.**_ Heh, told you. Well anyway Bye-Byz_

_Next is:_

_Ryuks-Poizun-Apples _

(I don't mind betaing ^^ What story would it be for?)  
_(Oh thank you, its and AkuZeku story, an AxelxZexion{kingdom hearts} story its a lemon, and I'm not done typing it yet.}_

Pfft, fangirls these days! Just the other day, one called you WaterMellon.

**Thats really weird, but I don't doubt it. **_Lol I have to remember that one._

O_o Anywho, what do you like to do in your spare time?  
**Hmm I like reading, typing, listening to music, drawing, playing video games, being on the computer, studying, and well lots of things. **_Same here but I hate studying._  
2. Do you have a rational fear of anything? Everyone must have atleast one.  
** Yeah, I have a fear of snakes. I hate them, and well, I hate being alone. Like you know your the only one in a house for like days at a time.**  
3. Umm...need a new motorcycle? My dad bought one the other day and my mom  
doesn't approve of them, so he's selling it. You can have it if you want! =P  
**Oh what kind, I would love a new motorcycle, I might be able to take it off your hands.**  
Ta-ta for now! 

_See ya! _**Good Bye.**

_Next is:_

_Supernatural-Stalker _

Wish I could be your official beta, but I don't meet the requirements.  
_Oh thanks anyway,but you have better grades then I do._  
Question:

So, Mello. Have you ever thought about the fact that you're kinda bipolar? I  
mean, you have your Affectionate side, your Lusty side, your Emo side,  
Innocent, and other sides of your personality. 

**No, I haven't noticed that, but now that you said that, I guess I do. Weird, but don't expect me to change or anything. **_You'll probably forget once I give you a chocolate bar anyway. _

_Ask more questions! _

Mello's letters~~~~~~~

Thats all for now, ask more questions Bye Byz


	7. Mello's questions and answers 6

Hey people, its me again! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I started school again and guess what, today is my birthday, so here is my present to you guys.

~~~~~Mello's Letters~~~~~

_Okay first one is:_

_MaskedAngel18 _

Yo! When I read the comment about the Bleach character, I thought "Shinji!"  
then I thought "No wait, he's a guy." Oh well. Got a bit off topic there.  
Anyway, question time. And yes this is my first time asking questions for  
this.  
_Always cool to find new people,_** But she asked a lot of questions. *whine***  
What is your opinion of Misa Amane? A nice girl, or stupid chick that needs to  
be slapped for blindly following Kira and believing every word he said?  
**Defiantly the second choice**  
Would you kill for the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?  
**It depends, heh heh heh **  
Do you believe it's not too late, it's never too late?  
**Whaatttt?**  
Do you write depressing poetry?  
**Maybe?**  
Is it about Matt?  
**Sometimes**  
Is it about Near?  
**sometimes**  
Is it about L?  
**Sometimes**  
Did you ever see something so weird that you thought "Maybe I should lay off  
the chocolate"?  
**Only once or twice**  
Did you ever say something so weird or crazy that people looked at you  
thinking "What have you been smoking"?  
** Yes, quite often actually.**  
Do you know how to do the Soulja Boy?  
**Yup, Matt taught me.**  
Do you use hair products?  
**Sometimes.**  
Do these questions make you angry?  
**Yes.**  
Am I annoying you?  
**Yes.**  
Do you wear sunglasses at night?  
**Once, did Matt tell you?**  
Vampires or Werewolves?  
**Werewolves**  
Would you tell us if you were gay?  
**Probably not..I dunno, **_I would make him._** Thanks. *sarcasm* **  
Do you secretly think you are the sexiest person in the world?  
**Only when I'm drunk, because when I'm not, I know I am.**  
Can you cook?  
**Yes I can.**  
Do you like Spongebob?  
**No, even though I used to watch it with Matt.**  
Do you want to be unda da sea?  
**No.**  
Do these questions overwhelm you?  
**Kinda, yeah.**  
Would you kill me if I snuck up behind you?  
**Yeah, defiantly, yes. **  
What do you do when you're bored?  
**Read, listen to music, make-out with Matt, and lots of other things.**  
Coke or Pepsi?  
**Coke**  
McDonalds or Burger King?  
**Burger King.**  
Would you kill someone if they called you a girl?  
**No, I'm used to it.**  
What was the most trouble you have ever gotten into?  
**Way to many things, to many to explain.**  
What is the meaning of life?  
**Be hot as hell, eat chocolate and have Mafia dog worship you, oh and have aloving boyfriend who does what ever you say.**  
Would you laugh if you saw a video of someone's face being grinded off against  
the railroad tracks with a cutesy kind of song playing?  
**No, not really. I'm not Beyond Birthday.**  
Are you superstitious?  
**A little.**  
Do you believe in the Rail Tracer (Baccano!)?  
**I'm not sure what that is.**  
Would you trip Matt if you two were being chased by zombies?  
**No, Matt has played enough games to know how to kill them.**  
Do you believe that boys are like slinkeys, useless, but fun to watch fall  
down the stairs?  
**It depend on who's falling.**  
Are you annoyed yet?  
**Yes.**  
Do you find these questions random?  
**Yes.**  
Do you believe it's not butter?  
**No.**  
Do you have a Jamaican accent?  
**No.**  
Have you ever seen red when it should have been yellow? Oh, have you ever been  
mellow?  
**Yes, actually I have.**  
Favorite rock band?  
**Umm, not sure, maybe In Flames, but that's Metal.**  
If 97% of teenagers would cry if they were about to see Edward Cullen jump off  
a cliff, would you be part of the 3% that yells "Do a flip, you sparkly  
retard!"?  
**Yes, I would.**  
Do you want me to shut up?  
**Yes.**  
Would you ignore me if I sent another long list of questions?  
**Maybe.**  
I'm out of questions. Later! 

**About time, bye. **_So many question._

_Next is:_

_ExplodingPotatoes :_

I've offically ran out of questions :'(  
**I'm sure you can come up with more! **_Ditto!_  
But keep going, I want to read more ^_^ 

_I'll try, /_**We'll/ try.**

_Next is:_

_Supernatural-Stalker _

Haha, yea, I do have better grades. But I think it might be possible to beta  
your story off FF, like through e-mail or whatever. Unless you already have a  
beta.  
_Nope, I don't but yeah, maybe your right._  
This is a question for HolliKat and Mello: How much do you like surprises? 

_I love surprises! _**I don't really know, it depends I guess. But for the most part, yeah I like them.**

_Huh, well thats all the questions. _**Yes Freedom! Can I go hang out with Matt now?**

_Yeah, sure._

~~~~~~~Mello's Letters~~~~~~

Well thats all the questions, so ask more, and I might get Mello to answer them, byes byes.


End file.
